1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is provided for fitting an electric part into a housing. The electric part may be provided, for example, with a circuit for a relay; while the housing may be provided with terminal fittings. Thus, the prior art connector enables the circuit for the relay to be connected to the terminal fittings. A prior art connector of this type is shown in FIG. 7. With reference to FIG. 7 a housing 1 is cross-shaped since terminal accommodating portions 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D for accommodating terminal fittings (not shown) project in four directions: upward, downward, leftward and rightward. An electric part 3 is engaged with a cross-shaped engagement end surface 1A of the housing 1. The cross-like shape of the housing 1 is specified by the ISO standards.
The housing 1 and the electric part 3 are locked into each other by the engagement of a lock arm 4 formed on the upper surface of the upper terminal accommodating portion 2A and a receiving projection 3A of the electric part 3. Further, the housing 1 is mounted in a rectangular container 5 by a mount portion 1B formed on the lower surface of the lower terminal accommodating portion 2B, such that the housing 1 is surrounded by the walls of the container 5.
The above prior art connector is large when viewed in the direction of connection since the lock arm 4 is provided on the top of the terminal accommodating portion 2A.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to make the shape of the connector when viewed in the direction of connection smaller.